Just another day (discontinued)
by Lylinn
Summary: All it seems like is just another day in the host club...until Kaoru is left alone with Kyoya. (I fail horribly at writing summaries, I apologize! But I promise it won't be a waste of your time :3 ) Rated T because of the yaoi (but not graphic, I am far too much of a wimp to write that stuff, but man love nonetheless)
1. Chapter 1 (and 2)

_**Hello...just the author speaking here ^^ Well, my first time on the site and my first fanfic...I had started writing this a while ago and I already had the chapters kind of planned out (they're kinda really short) so I have combined a few of them for updates...now I'm rambling (sorry!) Reviews are greatly appreciated! Well, that's all for now, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Really wish I did, but sadly I do not.**_

Chapter 1: Just another day

Kaoru stared aimlessly across the room, running his fingers through his hair. _Same as always,_ he thought to himself, _Tamaki being an utter idiot, Haruhi ignoring him, Mori and Hunny off somewhere most likely eating sweets, Hikaru taunting Tamaki, and Kyoya working on funds. But here I am. _He slowly let his eyes drift over to where Kyoya was sitting, fingers pounding fiercely on his laptop's keyboard. Kaoru willed his eyes to drift on, his face turning faintly pink. _I shouldn't stare. All I need is someone to notice. _He smirked. Kaoru rose from his chair. _Well, might as well try to find something to do. _Slowly, the red-headed boy walked over to the bookcase, searching the titles. _Nothing I want to read..._He thought. He turned on his heel to walk back over to his chair, when he realized that Tamaki, Haruhi, and Hikaru were all gone. "Now where did they go?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head. "I believe they said something about going shopping. Undoubtedly to annoy Haruhi." Kaoru's face turned bright red. _How could I forget Kyoya was in here still? _"Oh," he said aloud, "Should we go find them?" "No," Kyoya said, looking up from his computer, "Let them have a little fun for now." _How very unlike Kyoya...he wouldn't usually let them leave like that..._Kaoru thought to himself. Suddenly Kyoya shut the lid of his laptop, rising from his chair. He walked to the door, halting, his hand resting on the doorknob. "Kaoru," he said, "You should come with me." _What? Why does he want me to go with him? Where? _Kaoru thought, rising from his chair. Kyoya opened the door, and the two boys left the music room.

Chapter 2: Where exactly are we?

It took about ten minutes for them to arrive at what seemed to be a storage closet. "Umm, Kyoya..." Kaoru muttered, "This is a broom closet." Kyoya smirked but said nothing. He just looked up and down the hallway, making sure they were alone, flung open the door, and pulled Kaoru in with him. Instead of hitting a wall, like Kaoru thought he would, he was standing in the middle of an open floor of a giant room. _Where the hell are we? _Kaoru thought to himself. "Kyoya, where are we?" He asked, looking around the giant room. It seemed almost like a library; bookcases lined the walls, there were chairs and couches scattered around the room. _Chaotic yet...organized_. Kaoru thought to himself. Slowly, the soft _click _of the door latching echoed off the walls. _Did he just lock the door? _Kaoru's eyes widened. "Relax," Kyoya said softly, "I only locked it so nobody would stumble upon my little work area." He walked briskly across the open floor, stopping in front of one of the many bookshelves. "Kyoya..." Kaoru said slowly. Kyoya briefly looked up from the book he was skimming. "Yes?" He replied, his voice without emotion. "Why did you bring me here?" Kaoru asked quietly, his face turning slightly pink. "Because," Kyoya said, locking eyes with Kaoru, "I wanted to." Kaoru felt his face flush; his face was burning red. He quickly looked to the floor. "Kaoru," Kyoya called, nonchalantly, "have you ever read the novel _Jane Eyre_?" "No," Kaoru replied, puzzled by the question. "That's a shame, it's a classic novel. Oh, Kaoru, make some tea or something? I'm getting the idea that if I don't have you do something you may just stand there all day." Kaoru's face, once more, burned a bright red. His eyes searched the line of bookcases, until they spotted a small door. Kaoru quickly walked to the door, mainly to avoid further embarrassment, stepped inside, and searched his surroundings. It was small, only containing a stove, small fridge, and a few cabinets. _Now that I think of it, _Kaoru thought to himself, _it kind of looks like Haruhi's kitchen...not exactly, but just as small...Well, I better find the kettle and cups...is there any tea in here at all?_


	2. Chapter 3

_**Hello...If you've gotten past my first chapter(s) I thank you...It's chapter 3 because I kinda combined 1 and 2...don't be shy, review please! I love feedback...Well, that's just about it for now. (Side note: I apologize for how short the chapters are, geeze! They look so much bigger in a word document!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own Ouran...but I wish I did.**_

Chapter 3: I must admit...

A few minutes later, Kaoru returned with the tea. _What am I to him, just someone to do petty tasks? Is this the only reason he brought me here?_ "Set it on the table over here, Kaoru." Kyoya called, motioning to a small table next to him. He was sitting in a chair, reading a book. Silently, Kaoru placed the tea tray down. Kyoya looked up from his book, locking eyes with Kaoru. "You can sit," he murmured, "I'm not actually trying to make this an awkward situation, believe it or not." Kaoru was silent once more, perching himself in the chair directly across from Kyoya. The table was in between them. In one fluid motion, Kyoya set his book on the table, poured himself a cup of tea, and started sipping it slowly. "Why did you really bring me here?" Kaoru asked, breaking his silence. For a second he could have sworn Kyoya's face was slightly pink. "Because," Kyoya whispered, "I wanted to." Kaoru stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's not a good enough answer, Kyoya." Kyoya placed his tea on the table, and adjusted his glasses. "Well," he said cooly, also standing, "That's the answer you're going to have to live with." He checked the watch on his wrist. "It's getting late, we should go." Kaoru's lips tightened into a line. "Come on," Kyoya said, approaching Kaoru, who was blocking the doorway, by the second, "We can't stay here all night." He stopped, only a foot away from Kaoru. "You really want to know why I brought you here?" Kyoya asked, taking another step. _Isn't that a bit obvious? _Kaoru thought, narrowing his eyes. Another step. Another. Now they were only inches apart. Kyoya's hand suddenly snaked up, grabbing Kaoru's chin. He pulled Kaoru forward; his mouth was parallel with Kaoru's ear. Kaoru's eyes widened. _What is going on?_ "The reason I brought you here," Kyoya whispered in a low voice, "is just as I've stated before, Kaoru. _I. Wanted. To._" Kaoru pulled his face out of Kyoya's grip, locking eyes with him. _This isn't as it seems,_ he thought, _it can't be. I'm reading too far into this...he's joking...playing a trick?...No, Kyoya's not the type to do that...this is a dream? Someone set me up? Is this all a joke of Hikaru's? No, no, no...Kyoya wouldn't do that to me...would he? I have to go-now. I have to. Now._ Kaoru turned on his heel, preparing to sprint for the exit, when he felt something latch around his wrist. Kyoya, with a surprising amount of force, pulled Kaoru towards him; Kaoru couldn't go against it, he was completely off guard as he was pulled backwards. He was keenly aware of how close he was to Kyoya; he felt his face burn. "Please," Kyoya whispered into Kaoru's ear, "Don't run, don't leave just yet." Kyoya gently released Kaoru's wrist; Kaoru turned to face Kyoya. _No..._He thought to himself, _no, he can't...he doesn't...but...could he?...does he...? _Suddenly, Kaoru fell forward, catching Kyoya's shoulders, hugging him. Just that. Kyoya was completely still, trying to fully absorb the situation he was now in. Slowly he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's torso. "You really, truly mean this?" Kaoru whispered, breaking the silence. Kyoya smiled lightly. "Totally and completely."


	3. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone! I thank you if you've made it this far, you make my little author heart happy. Well...it's romantical time :) I beg you all to leave some comments or something! What you like, don't like, want more of, didn't really care about, etc. Feedback is a good thing! Well, that's it for now. I will hopefully have chapter five up sometime in the relative future! (I do apologize for how incredibly short the chapters are! I was reading through and realized "Oh hey, these chapters are like one paragraph long. That's horrible." I will attempt to write longer chapters, no promises though!)_**

**_Well...still don't own Ouran, even though I would love to._**

Chapter 4: Just Us

"So, why is it that you never said anything to me?" Kaoru asked lightly, gently moving closer to Kyoya. The two were seated on one of the various small couches in music room #3. "Well," Kyoya whispered softly, threading his fingers through Kaoru's, "I honestly wasn't sure how to." "_You_," Kaoru gasped, laughing, "Not knowing how to do something? That's it, the world is ending." Kyoya laughed along with the red-headed boy next to him. Slowly, Kaoru unthreaded his fingers from Kyoya's, smirking devilishly. Instead of looking surprised, like Kaoru thought he would, Kyoya took advantage of the opportunity and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist. Kaoru curled himself into Kyoya's embrace, smiling and whispering, "Cheater. You weren't supposed to do that, you know." "Oh, I'm sorry," Kyoya murmured sarcastically, "I didn't realise there were rules when it came to this." "And what exactly would 'this' be?" "'This'," Kyoya said, smiling, "is what we need to do more of. Spending time alone together." "Well..." Kaoru sighed, "only if you really _want_ to, I guess." Kyoya smirked as Kaoru nuzzled into his shoulder. Gently, Kyoya traced his fingers along Kaoru's jaw line, his fingers stopping under the chin. Slowly he pushed Kaoru's chin upwards, locking eyes with him. Kaoru's faced burned red. Kyoya laughed softly. "You're adorable when you're nervous," he whispered, before softly pressing his lips against Kaoru's. Kaoru closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck. He could feel Kyoya smile under the kiss as he pulled Kaoru closer, but broke his lips away. He rested his forehead against Kaoru's, smiling. _Did it have to end? _Kaoru thought to himself, biting his bottom lip. "You look so incredibly sexy when you do that," Kyoya said, leaning in once more. Just then, a small sound echoed across the room. A cough, somebody clearing their throat. Both boys looked up quickly, fear emanating from each. There stood Haruhi, desperately trying to keep her composure.


	4. Chapter 5 and 6

**_Hello everyone! Well, this one is TWO chapters, just because I thought you all deserved more than one paragraph...hehe. I'm working on Chapter 7 now...so that one should be up very soon! I've been *cough* attempting *cough* to make the chapters longer...not very sucessfully though, I guess. Thanks to everyone who's made it this far! Also...don't forget to leave me a review (it would be very nice of you~!) Well, that's it for now!_**

**_Nope...still don't own Ouran. Wish I did, sadly don't._**

Chapter 5: We really didn't see you there.

"You two are obviously busy," she said quickly, her face bright red, "I really should be going-" "Wait! Don't go yet." Kaoru interrupted her. "The last thing we need is for you to run out of here with some false assumption in your head." Kyoya added. Haruhi sighed heavily, walking over to a chair that was facing Karou and Kyoya's couch. She plopped down, saying, "I'm guessing you have about five minutes until Tamaki and the others come looking for me in here. I'm all ears." "It's a long story..." Kaoru started lamely. Kyoya laughed softly, adjusting his glasses. "Well, it's a bit hard to explain. Lets start with this: How much did you see, Haruhi?" Kyoya said, smiling. Haruhi's face turned bright red. "Oh, well, you two were, well...kissing." she stuttered, "But thats all I saw!" she added quickly. Kyoya smirked, adjusting his glasses. "Haruhi, stop being so jumpy. Nothing bad will happen as long as you keep your mouth shut, for now." Kaoru twitched, hearing the voices of Tamaki and Hikaru in the distance. Kyoya sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair as he stood. "Well for the sake of argument, as of now nothing happened." He said, thoroughly annoyed. Kyoya glanced down, just in time to see Kaoru look at him like a kicked puppy. "It's just until we find a...better...way to tell them." Kyoya added, sighing to himself. Kaoru's face turned faintly pink as he mentally kicked himself for jumping to conclusions right away. Kyoya turned to Haruhi with a deep coldness. "Our secret is safe, isn't it Haruhi?" He asked icily. Haruhi nodded quickly. Kyoya cocked his head to the side, a smile spreading across his face. "Glad we're on the same page." He said, walking over to the table his laptop was perched on. He sat down, opening the laptop just as Tamaki and Hikaru came storming through the door. "Haruhiiiii! Why did you run away from daddy?" Tamaki exclaimed, running over to Haruhi. "I will not wear that cat cosplay outfit, you idiot!" She exploded, glaring at Tamaki, and then Hikaru. Tamaki crawled over to the nearest corner in the room, silently brooding over Haruhi's rage. Haruhi sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Haruhi," Kyoya said emotionlessly, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Haruhi looked up slowly, slightly panicked, and nodded, "Sure Kyoya." The two got up and left the room, receiving a confused look from Tamaki and Hikaru, while receiving a nervous one from Kaoru.

Chapter 6: I have a deal for you.

"Okay, Haruhi, this is the way it is," Kyoya said emotionlessly. The two were in an empty classroom, Kyoya doing all of the talking. "I need some time alone with Kaoru-" he stopped as he noticed a hitch in Haruhi's composure. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So we can figure out a way to tell everyone what's going on. Don't react so dramatically, Haruhi." Haruhi's face turned faintly pink as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why do you need me here then? If you want time alone with Kaoru why are you standing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Kyoya. "I was getting to that," He replied, flitting his hand in the air, "I need you to distract Tamaki and Hikaru, possibly Mori and Honey also. Just so I can have a decent length conversation with Kaoru about all of this." "And how exactly am _I_ supposed to do _that_?" Haruhi asked, glaring at Kyoya. Kyoya waved his hand casually at her, shrugging off her previous statement. "Be creative, Haruhi," He said, looking at her intently, "I know you're more than capable of distracting them." Haruhi crossed her arms. "Maybe I don't _want_ to distract them." She countered, her glare piercing like daggers. Kyoya once again shrugged, casually saying, "Of course, to thank you I would be willing to take 500,000 yen off of your debt. As compensation, obviously." Haruhi's eyes widened. "Five hundred thousand yen?" she gasped. Kyoya looked at her, a devious glint in his eye. "Glad we understand each other." He said, cocking his head to the side and smiling, "Now, we better get back; I would really like to talk to Kaoru as soon as possible. I expect this to work, Haruhi." "Then it obviously will," Haruhi muttered under her breath as she left the room.


	5. Chapter 7

**_I am extremely sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out here! I will try my best to NEVER EVER EVER wait this long to update ever again... v_v On the bright side, things are about to get very...er...interesting for Kyoya and Kaoru ^_^ Reviews mean love...and I would happily enjoy some..._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran. I wish I did, but that's a whole other story in and of itself..._**

Chapter 7: What's your issue?

"What do you think, Kaoru?"

"What...?" Kaoru turned, being pulled back to reality. His twin rolled his eyes, plopping down next to Kaoru on the couch.

"I said, 'Don't you think Haruhi would look adorable in this?' Well, what do you think?" Hikaru flourished a picture, holding it in front of Kaoru's face. On the paper was an image of a girl, scantily clad in a very revealing maid outfit. Kaoru sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"That's...great. Good luck getting her to wear it though." he said, before resuming his previous position of staring at the door. The door that separated Kyoya and him..._How long has it been anyway? What are they doing?_ Hikaru interrupted Kaoru's thoughts with a cough, crossing his arms and acting annoyed.

"I thought you'd show at least a little bit of interest..." he grumbled, refusing to look at his twin.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru started, annoyed. He turned to see a smile dancing on Hikaru's lips, causing his annoyance to rise.

"Stop being such an idiot. You know you'll never get her in that." He paused, looking over to Tamaki, who was obviously enjoying the bickering.

"Neither of you will." Kaoru added, rising from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru strolled to the door. Kaoru laughed, pausing as he turned to look at Hikaru and Tamaki.

"I'm going to go for a walk. _Alone._" He smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Maybe you two can figure out a way to get Haruhi in that ridiculous costume."

He lifted his hand in a half-caring wave as he strolled out the door, leaving Hikaru and Tamaki stunned and shocked.

* * *

_Finally some time to think_. Kaoru sighed, walking slowly down the hallway. _Where am I even going? Not that it matters, it's just a way to kill time. I wish they'd hurry up..._Kaoru paused, closing his eyes. _Calm down. Kyoya's probably bribing Haruhi into doing something ridiculous. He'll be done soon, then we can..._Kaoru's face burned as he mentally kicked himself.

"God, you're such an idiot." He muttered to himself, snaking his way through the corridors. As he turned the corner, he saw a very determined Haruhi leave a seemingly empty classroom. _What was she...is Kyoya...what were they..._

"Haruhi," Kaoru called, a nervous smile on his face.

"Kyoya's in the room if you two need to talk." She replied, turning to leave.

"Why so hurried?" Kaoru asked, laughing. Haruhi sighed, a rueful smile playing at her lips.

"I have to go...well..._distract_ your brother and Tamaki for a bit. So you can talk to Kyoya."

Laughs escaped Kaoru's lips as he ran a hand through his red hair, receiving confused and curious looks from Haruhi.

"Just...don't play maid." He said, calming himself down with an effort.

Haruhi gave him a crooked smile as she walked down the hallway towards the host club, laughing in spite of herself.


	6. Chapter 8

_**Hello! Well...as a bit of an apology for not updating in FOREVER I present to you all a chapter of adorable fluffiness! Enjoy! Remember, reviews are love and a reason to write more...All are appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran...**_

Chapter 8: We're gonna talk...right?

Kaoru peered into the seemingly empty classroom. There, standing next to the window on the far side of the room, was Kyoya. He was staring outside absentmindedly, his arms crossed as he leaned against a desk.

Silently Kaoru slipped into the room, refusing to turn on the lights, crossing over to where Kyoya was standing. He smiled to himself as he approached the unknowing Kyoya. His smirk was soon wiped away as his hip knocked against a desk and Kyoya turned to him.

"How long have you been in here?" A smile spread across Kyoya's lips as he adjusted his glasses habitually.

"Oh I don't know..." Kaoru smiled impishly as he slowly walked closer, stopping in front of Kyoya.

"I see." Kyoya threaded his fingers through Kaoru's, pulling him closer.

"How was your conversation with Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, his face turning slightly pink.

"I don't think that really matters right now." Kyoya murmured, unthreading his fingers from Kaoru's. He wrapped his newly free arms around the red-headed boy's waist, pulling him closer. Softly his lips grazed against Kaoru's before pulling away teasingly.

"Not fair." Kaoru breathed the words in with exasperation.

"Again with these mysterious rules?" Kyoya laughed softly, resting his forehead against Kaoru's.

"They aren't mysterious. It's common sense." Kaoru smiled, placing his hands on Kyoya's chest. Gently, almost uncertainty, Kaoru pressed his lips to Kyoya's. Just as the older of the two started to react, Kaoru playfully pulled away from the kiss and Kyoya's grasp.

Kyoya laughed softly, adjusting his glasses.

"What happened to all of those rules of yours?"

"They don't apply to me." Kaoru smiled impishly, moving slowly from place to place in the room. He paused next to Kyoya, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, before continuing around the room.

As Kaoru passed Kyoya once more, Kyoya's arms snaked out to entwine themselves around Kaoru's waist. Kaoru's face turned faintly pink as he was pulled towards Kyoya. He tried to turn towards the older but was held firmly in place. A huge blush erupted on his face as he felt Kyoya nuzzle into his neck. Soft kisses were trailed up the side of his neck, pausing at his jawline.

"Kyoya..." He murmured weakly.

"Hmm?" The older hummed in response, smiling to himself. Kisses were trailed along Kaoru's jawline, stopping only when he couldn't move any further along his path. Kaoru's fingers absently clawed into Kyoya's hands, which still held him firmly in place. Slowly, Kyoya released his grasp on Kaoru, who turned to face the older. Kyoya gently held Kaoru's chin, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Kyoya, we should figure out-"

Kyoya's lips met Kaoru's once more, silencing the younger instantly. Kaoru couldn't help but smile as arms were once more wrapped around his waist. After a moment Kyoya pulled his lips away, resting his forehead against Kaoru's and smiling.

"Let's figure out how we're going to do this."


	7. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran.**

Chapter 9: The best laid plans of mice and men...

"I'm not wearing that."

"Aww, c'mon Haruhi!"

"No"

"But you'd look so-"

"I said _no_"

"For Daddy?"

"_I swear-_"

"What exactly is going on?"

Kaoru and Kyoya stepped into the host club, each with his hands shoved in his pockets as he observed the intriguing scene before him. Honey and Mori's whereabouts were still unknown, leaving only Hikaru, Tamaki, and Haruhi in the host club. Haruhi had a scowl plastered to her face as Hikaru and Tamaki tried to show her a variety of different, _extremely risqué, _ensembles. Kaoru had an eyebrow raised as he observed the scene, while Kyoya's face held a strangely satisfied smirk.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru looked at his brother with surprise, his eyes glinting with a brotherly happiness upon his sibling's return. "Where did you go before?"

Kaoru avoided his brother's gaze as his face turned slightly pink. When he spoke, though, his voice held the confidence his demeanor lacked. "That's what I need to talk to you about. Well," He glanced at Kyoya, who steadily returned the gaze, "_we_ need to talk to you about."

"'We'?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Just sit so this can be explained as quickly as possible." Kyoya's voice was slightly icy as he regarded the other occupants of the room. Kaoru turned to him, slightly concerned with the sudden change in demeanor.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru's voice was almost inaudible, but loud enough for Kyoya to hear his question. The raven-haired boy gave a small smile and nodded once. Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed. "Okay..."

Kyoya turned and smiled at Tamaki and Hikaru. "Sit." He said simply. The two obediently found their ways onto small chairs. Haruhi stood awkwardly in the corner, silently wishing she was elsewhere. Kyoya and Kaoru sat on a loveseat that was directly across from where Tamaki and Hikaru were seated.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he gazed at Kyoya.

"Well, we..." Kaoru started lamely, his voice dying out. His eyes darted from person to person; first to Tamaki's overly-confused features, then to Hikaru's questioning gaze, to Haruhi's expression of uncomfort, and finally to Kyoya's unmoving composure.

"I'll be blunt." Kyoya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before adjusting his glasses and locking eyes with Hikaru. "Kaoru and I are involved with each other."

Tamaki laughed. "Kyoya, we're all involved with each other! We're the host club-"

"Romantically, you dimwit." Hikaru hissed at Tamaki, venom dripping from his features as he turned his gaze to Kyoya and Kaoru. "No. You can't."

"You really have no say." Kyoya sat back, crossing his legs and smirking.

"Hikaru, please-"

"No, Kaoru." He silenced his brother with a cold glare before turning back to Kyoya. "You can't. It'll ruin the host club."

"No, it won't."

"It'll affect the sales and turnout." Hikaru's face was in an unmoving scowl as he glared at Kyoya. "They come to see the forbidden love of the twins. Not the love of Kyoya and Kaoru."

"I don't think it'll be all that bad-"

"Don't encourage it!" Hikaru's head snapped to Haruhi, who frowned and turned away.

"It's not going to be an issue," Kyoya adjusted his glasses and looked over the rims at Hikaru, "Because no one outside of the host club will know about it."

Hikaru's face twisted into a disgusted sneer. "So that's it? Kaoru's just your dirty little secret?"

"Hikaru, you know it's not like that-"

"Shut _up_, Kaoru!" Hikaru stood from his chair and crossed his arms. "If you want to be his little plaything on a rainy day, go ahead! I don't _care _anymore!"

Kaoru's lips twisted into a grimace. "Fine." His voice was low and filled with resent as he stood from the couch, grabbed Kyoya's hand, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to start putting these at the ends of chapters from now on. So, did you expect/anticipate what their reactions would be? Could you tell that Hikaru would react the way he did? If you did or didn't, tell me in the reviews. Remember, reviews are love and my fuel to keep on going! :3**

**I would also like to apologize for not updating in such a long time...this chapter decided to be as difficult as possible.**

**Also, check out my new story "Wrath of the Hostesses" if you get a chance to! I would sincerely appreciate it if you guys did. I'm not abandoning this story, but the hostess idea just kind of popped into my head and refused to go away until I wrote it all down. So...**

**Until we meet again! **


	8. A note

**Hey guys, this is just a note informing everyone that "Just another day" is going to be shut down for a while (at best). I'm pretty much at a creative standstill with this one, and won't be writing anymore of it. I'm truly sorry to all of you who may or may not be awaiting more of the story. There's a chance I may eventually get to finishing it, but it's not that likely. **

**Thanks to all who had invested time into reading my stories, and the favorites, follows, and comments you've all given me. It does really mean a lot, even though I'm stopping this story in particular.**

**That's about it, I apologize again for any inconveniences. **


End file.
